


Can't Keep This Beating Heart At Bay

by hohohood



Series: Shadowhunters Ficathon [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohohood/pseuds/hohohood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec marries Lydia but fucks Magnus on his wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep This Beating Heart At Bay

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt filled from [Shadowhunters Ficathon](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html). I had to. I'm trash.
> 
> Title is from Sam Smith's Leave Your Lover

It's nearing midnight by the time that Alec gets to Magnus's place. He'd left the reception with Lydia, smile refusing to leave his lips until they were alone in the car. Her words were still echoing in his ears.  _"You can go. Anywhere you want. I'm more than okay with a night at the Institute with a book. Or just sleep. It'd be good to sleep."_ She'd kissed his cheek and let him drive her back, unseen by everybody, thank God. And then he'd driven around for a while, trying to decide if he was  **really** going through with this. And, it seemed, he was. He really, really was. He already feels drained of all energy and emotion when he knocks on the door, his tie loosened at his throat, the top two button of his shirt undone. He looked a little worse for wear, his hair scruffy from the tight hug that Isabelle had pulled him into and the fingers Lydia had slid through his hair for a kiss that was definitely just for show. When the door finally opened, Magnus looked different. Not bad different, not at all. But he can't have been expecting anybody. He was completely devoid of any theatrics. No glitter, no make up, no fancy clothing. And he still looked amazing. 

"Beautiful." His cheeks heated up when he realised that he had said that aloud. He hadn't even realised until he saw Magnus's lips were turning up at the corners, hand rubbing at his clean shaven chin, stepping out of the way to let the other in. And that was it. There was no turning back once he stepped inside (which he did with no hesitation). The door closed with a firm click and every worry Alec had been suppressing disappeared at once. They were alone. It was just them. In Magnus's apartment.  **Alone**. "Drink?" Alec just nodded, he didn't trust himself with words then. Not yet. He was there and he was ready, but he was still getting to grips with what he was planning on doing. And it was probably a good idea to inform Magnus, so that there were two of them who knew what the plan was for the evening. But, alas, Alec kept quiet, watching Magnus with careful eyes as he made their drinks. He was utterly fascinated with him, the way he worked. He wasn't much of a drinker, obviously, but he always found himself more than willing for Magnus. 

He moved closer to where Magnus was, his mouth dry as he was handed a blue, glittery drink. With a soft laugh, he clinked his glass against the warlock's and sipped. It was fruity, barely any alcohol that he could taste. But he knew that didn't mean there was none in there. More that Magnus just knew how to hide it. Setting the glass down, Alec removed his suit jacket slowly, looking around before Magnus took it with a smile, "I've got this," he stated. With a click of his fingers, the jacket was hanging by the door and Alec smiled, glancing over. "You certainly do, don't you?" There was a mere few inches between the two of them, Alec's eyes boring into Magnus's and vice versa. Swallowing thickly, Alec took a chance. It was scary, his heart was beating rapidly against his chest, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. But he took that as a good sign. He hadn't felt like this about anyone else before. Then again, he hadn't wanted to kiss somebody as much as he wanted to kiss Magnus right now. He curled his fingers into the collar of Magnus's shirt and tugged him forward, their noses bumping together gently before he pressed their lips together. 

Maybe it was a little cliché to say it felt like  **fireworks** when they kissed, but he wasn't lying. And then he had hands on his hips, tight and  **there** as he was pulled closer to the other, his arms wrapping around his neck to keep him close. Their lips moved slowly but surely, Magnus's teeth only slightly coming into play as he nipped lightly at Alec's lower lip, to which he gasped and Magnus licked into his mouth at the opportunity. Alec felt cheated until a hand had slipped lower to cup his butt firmly and he really couldn't care any less. He experimented with lacing his fingers into Magnus's hair and  **pulled** gently, to which he was granted a delicious moan. He seized his chance and licked into his mouth, pressing their tongues together and that was it. They were both gone with the heat and raw  **passion** that each of them were putting into it. 

Before Alec could actually make a decision on anything, his hands were moving of their own accord. Down Magnus's chest. Very,  **very** slowly. He was almost driving himself to the point where he wanted to scream at himself to hurry up. But he kept himself distracted, biting on his lip and tugging to earn a cut off moan from his elder. His eyes rolled back and he sucked gently, experimenting a little more as his hands stopped at his tummy. He  **wanted** to go lower, but he also wanted for them both to be a little less clothed and a little more comfortable. "Bed," it was sort of choked and his voice was a lot rougher than it had been before they'd had their mouths on one another, but Magnus didn't seem to notice. (He did, he just kept it hidden until he could use it to make Alec  **moan** and sound utterly pornographic.) He laced their fingers together and led Alec to his bedroom. Normally, Alec would've looked around and taken in his surroundings a little more, but he didn't have time for that now. All he had time for was Magnus and seeing Magnus naked and  **touching** Magnus whilst naked. Those were the only important things he could think of that he wanted to do and he was happy to do those and only those until the next day. 

They take it slow removing their clothes, and Alec is silently thankful. Magnus could probably tell he was still a little nervous, even without mostly being the one to lead this. But he watches rather helplessly as Magnus loosens his tie and removes it, lets it drop to the floor beside the bed and moves onto his shirt. As Magnus is just wearing pants and a shirt, Alec is the one they silently decide to focus on getting undressed first. Plus, Alec is pretty sure Magnus just wants to see Alec desperate to see him naked. Which he is. He so very  **is** desperate and his shirt is only half unbuttoned. And it's not the first time he's been shirtless in front of Magnus, but it's the first time that Magnus has been silent, hands moving to touch his tummy gently, fingers delicate and moving through the coarse hair trailing down to his dick. He tugs very gently at it and Alec whimpers, silently begs him to do it again, and he does. And this time, his mouth is open and he gasps audibly. Magnus smirks and helps him push the shirt off his shoulders and doesn't say anything. His hands fall down to the button of his dress pants, but Alec's hand reach down to tug at the hem of his shirt, pushing it up slowly. 

He's seen Magnus wearing  **very** low cut shirts before, but this is different. Watching the slow reveal of it this way is entirely different and even better than he had imagined. Magnus sits slack, arms raised above his head as Alec pushes the shirt up his stomach to his chest, mouth dry and dick hard against his thigh as he gets it over his head and drops it to where his tie and shirt now lay on the floor. His hands drop down to touch his shoulders, feeling the taut muscles under the skin. "Are you tensing?" His tone is light and jokey, but his voice is still rough. Magnus smirks and shrugs, making Alec's hands fall down to his biceps and he squeezes again, tight muscles rippling as Magnus definitely tenses for it that way. Alec raises an eyebrow, but stays silent as his hands continue to work their way down his body, feeling and learning all his curves and lines. He'd be happy to stay like that the entire night. Just learning about what parts of Magnus feel hard and what parts feel soft. He's decided that he will absolutely do that at some point. Just not now, because he definitely wants to have sex and he's not delaying it any longer. There is no way. 

Magnus's hands move back down to the button of Alec's dress pants, popping it with ease and slowly, teasingly, slide the zipper down. He can feel how hard Alec is under them and his cheeks flush a little, lower lip pulled between his teeth. His eyes visibly light up as he helps Alec out of them and now he can really see the length of his dick. Hard and pressed (probably) uncomfortably against his thigh. And for the life of him, Magnus can't think of a witty thing to say, because all he wants is to get his mouth on him and feel the weight of him against his tongue. Going slow is abandoned then, shoving his own pants down and leaning in to capture Alec's mouth with his own, index and middle fingers of both hands tucking into the confining boxers on his hips. "Can I?" It's hushed and muttered against Alec's mouth, fingers tight in Magnus's hair as he nods and mutters a soft "God yes" against his lips. With a flick of his wrists and Alec lifting his hips, they're gone and the sudden cool temperature against him makes Alec gasp, Magnus biting down on his lower lip. Alec has a sudden urge to hide himself, but he refuses to move his fingers from the hold in his elder's hair and Magnus is thankful he doesn't try because, when he glances down, he actually whimpers softly, mouth suddenly very wet with want and need. 

He's still holding the boxers tightly in his hands and he barely remembers to drop them with the other items of clothing they've shed since they started, before he begins to kiss down his body. Alec lays back, his fingers loosening in Magnus's hair but not letting go and Magnus smiles as his lips catch a nipple, tongue coming into contact to suck at it gently. The moan that escapes Alec's very red and swollen lips is dirty and hot and it's all want. Alec is desperate and Magnus knows that. He's got Alec under control, he'll do anything he wants or asks, but Magnus isn't asking. Magnus is giving and that's all he wants to do. All he could do tonight could be touching and kissing all over Alec and he could deal with that. The noises Alec makes go straight to his dick every single time and he isn't complaining. Biting gently against the hardened nub, Magnus's fingers press into his hips and they press up gently, without really meaning to because Alec mutters a soft "sorry" from above him and Magnus has to smile stupidly at that. He finds that adorable. That he's apologising for having no control over his lust ridden body. He shushes him and continues the descent down his body. 

When he's kissing through his body hair, Alec has to fight back moans and whimpers until Magnus  **pulls** at the hair right above his groin and he gasps loudly, whimpering right after and the moaning, just for good measure when he tugs before he's stopped whimpering. That's quickly becoming Magnus's favourite thing to do and it's a thing that Alec didn't even know  **was** a thing until right now. He makes a mental note because that'll probably come in handy when he's getting off. His breathing is heavy and all through his nose. He doesn't trust having his mouth open, not yet. His fingers move to the coarse, trimmed hair around his dick and he tugs there, earning a broken moan from above him as Alec removes a hand from his hair to bite down on in a fist. His toes curl with the rush of pleasure and Magnus considers doing it again before he curls his fingers around the base of his dick and licks over his slit slowly, catching the beading precome on his tongue. Alec's mouth falls open with a gasp and his hand lays by his head, fingers tight in the sheets beneath it. Magnus slides down to his knees at the end of the bed and pulls Alec by his legs so that he's got a better angle and doesn't have to stretch to reach him. He keeps hold of the sheets and they come with him, Magnus smiling against his thigh as he presses a loving kiss there before they start to get closer and closer to his dick. Alec's breathing is laboured and he's practically panting just at the thought of Magnus's tongue on his dick again. He can't help it. He's never felt like that before and it's  **incredible**.

Inhaling shakily, Alec glances down and he's so glad he did. Magnus is looking up at him as he licks over his slit again, moving his hand slowly over the base of his dick before he wraps his lips around the head and  **sucks**. And Alec drops his head back with a soft whimper and tugs at the sheets and brings his fist to his mouth to bite down on it again. He still has a hand in Magnus's hair, but he's not pulling quite so hard, which is nice and also disappointing for Magnus, though he's sure he'll get back to that once he relaxes and realises this is really happening. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, is really sucking his dick. And he's enjoying it, too. The noises that Alec makes when Magnus slides his mouth down further are delicious and he drinks them all in, relishing in the fact that he's the one making him sound like this. He clicks his fingers and the bottle of lube he keeps in his bedside drawer is beside his hand on the bed. Magnus is many things and good at multi-tasking is one of them. His eyes are closed and both hands on the bed beside Alec's hips as he slowly keeps taking each inch of Alec's dick into his mouth. He grabs the bottle and pops the cap, Alec's eyes opening for a moment before he settles back into the bed and focuses solely on the feeling of the wet, hot mouth around his dick. 

Magnus slicks up his fingers slowly, making sure that Alec is relaxed enough to not freak out at the feeling of his fingers. And he's pleasantly surprised that when he taps Alec's inner thighs, he spreads them willingly, pressing his feet flat against the bed to make it even easier for him. His index finger rubs gently over his hole, Alec whining above him and staring up at the ceiling, breathing shallowly. Both his hands are in Magnus's hair, soft and smooth as he holds his head down for a few moments before releasing him. Pulling off slowly, there's a line of spit connecting his lower lip to Alec's dick and he grins, pressing a kiss to the head of his dick before he's easing the first finger inside of him slowly. Alec gasps quietly, reaching down to caress the other's cheek slowly, nodding to himself as the finger is pressed deeper, very slowly, to help him adjust. Turning his head, Magnus sucks one of Alec's fingers into his mouth, sucking gently at it as he presses a second finger into the younger of the two. Alec hums happily and shifts to get his fingers deeper inside of him, the slow burn turning to pleasure. 

Alec finds himself whining as he's left empty when Magnus removes his fingers from inside of him and drops the small bottle of lube on his stomach. His index and middle fingers are still inside of Magnus's mouth and he releases them with an audible 'pop' and grins down at him. "I want you to fuck me tonight, Alexander." Alec swears his eyes roll so far back into his head at the thought that he's worried for a sweet second that they'll stick. And then he thinks the words over once, twice,  **three** times before they actually stick and then it's like everything speeds up. Before he knows it, he's got Magnus pressed into the mattress, boxers laying discarded beside them and his mouth is all over his neck, tongue and teeth coming into contact far too much. Magnus  **loves** it. He loves everything Alec does to him, especially when it involves the two of them being naked. Together. And  **kissing**. Alec considers copying the way that Magnus had travelled down to give him a blowjob, but he settles for a nice and quick approach to it, foregoing the whole kissing down the chest and just settles himself on his knees and pulls him closer to the edge of the bed for easier access. He smiles shyly up at Magnus as he looks down at him, soft lips pressing up his inner thighs and Magnus is whimpering quietly, his hands atop Alec's head to keep him steady. Ready to push him away if he needs to, if  **Alec** needs him to. 

He gets the lube before he starts, slicking up his fingers and he moans when Magnus gets his legs up ready, dick hard and leaking between them and Alec nods, mumbles "okay" to himself and rubs his fingers over his hole slowly. His mouth is soft and nerves overwhelm him for a hot minute before Magnus moans obscenely and loudly as his tongue presses against his slit and he's quick to work away the nerves with closing his mouth around his dick. He slides a finger inside of him slowly, sucking carefully around him. He's never done anything like this before, but he's pretty certain that he will be doing it a lot more if Magnus always sounds like this. So dirty and unrefined and perfect.  **His**. He wonders minutely if he sounded anything like this to Magnus. And then the thought is gone as hips press up into his mouth and he silently gags on his dick as it hits the back of his throat. Part of him is certain he should lift up and breathe, but he refuses. He liked that. And he wants to do it again. He presses a second finger into Magnus, scissoring them gently as he lowers his mouth and takes more of his dick into his mouth and Magnus  **whimpers**. He's never heard him whimper before, but he could get used to it. 

"Another." Magnus tries for commanding, but probably comes off somewhere between needy and begging. Not that he cares. It's Alec, for Christ's sake. The Alec Lightwood who has his entire dick inside his mouth and is gagging but refuses to let off and two fingers inside of him. He's pretty sure they've passed the barrier that stops them from caring about being embarrassed now. Alec complies immediately, pressing a third finger inside of him and he's slow at first, until Magnus shifts his hips down to get them deeper, as Alec had done previously, and he gets the idea. He near enough pulls them out all the way before sliding them back in and keeps doing them, teasing and giving him what he wants before Magnus forces his mouth away from his dick and pulls him to kiss him. He reaches blindly for his bedside drawer, free hand around Alec's shoulders as they kiss. It's as hot and needy as it was before they were naked and he's thankful for that. That they both wanted this as much as they did before it was a real thing. Before they were actually ready to do this. There's not really any going back now, he thinks, back to what they were before, anyway. Onwards to something new, he can handle that. Alec can, too. 

He pulls back and moves back to settle against the fluffy pillows and presses a condom against Alec's chest, who looks down and nods quickly, pulling his fingers out slowly. They both whine at the loss and Magnus takes his wrist and licks over his fingers and sucks all three of them into his mouth with a hum. Alec nearly loses it then, precome beading at the head of his dick and he forces himself to look away so that he can work with the condom. His dick actually throbs when Magnus lets his wrist go and his hand slaps down against his thigh, too close and too far from his dick all at once. He gets the condom wrapper open and, after a little fumbling, rolls it down over his dick slowly. He probably uses too much lube, but he isn't about to hurt Magnus, not when this is his wedding night. And wow, it's his wedding night and he's having sex with the one person he would marry rather than the person he  **did**. Alec settles himself between Magnus's legs, holding himself up with a hand beside his head and the other on his dick, slowly guiding inside of him. He's watching Magnus intently, his mind racing and stilling all at once. There's so much going on and so much he wants to ask, but he's not going to. He can't. Not when they're like this. Once the head of his dick is pressed inside of him, his eyebrows drawn together, Alec pulls Magnus's leg around him and rocks once, twice, three times before he presses further into him, gasping quietly against his forehead at how deliciously tight he is. 

"O-Oh.." His voice is shaky and Magnus wraps his arm around his shoulders again to pull him down and kiss him, keeping his leg around him and pulling him in closer to get him deeper. He complies, bottoms out and whimpers into his mouth, hand pressing against his cheek to steady himself. "I know, darling." Magnus still manages to sound like he's doing anything but this and Alec can't even be jealous because it's still a beautiful sound. Magnus is just a beautiful individual and he's constantly in awe of him and everything that he does. There's no reason that sex should be any different for him, really. Magnus lets go of his shoulders and rests his hands against Alec's hips and he sits up a little, one hand gripping Magnus's thigh tightly, the other moving up to the headboard to grip it tightly. He pulls out slowly, keeping the head of his dick buried inside of him before he's fucking into him, groaning through gritted teeth at how good it feels. He says as much and Magnus just smiles up at him, a slick sheen of sweat covering his forehead and Alec leans down to kiss it gently, wetting his lips and humming at the salty taste. He knows he's building up a sweat as well, he likes that. He's enjoying himself and he hitches Magnus's leg a little higher up his body and begins to move faster, harder. 

He can feel Magnus tightening around his dick and he watches as his hand moves down to curl around his dick, but he keeps it still. Like he's just doing it so that he can remind himself that he can help aide this, but he doesn't want to. He seems more than happy to let Alec be the one who knocks him right over the edge using only his dick. Alec can't say that he wouldn't like to see that. He picks up speed and tightens his grip on the headboard, the sound of their skin slapping against one another filling the otherwise silent room. Sweat drips down his hair and Magnus reaches up to push it back from his face, lifting up as Alec leans down to smash their mouths together, a mess of teeth and tongues as Magnus gasps against his mouth as he comes over his tummy. Alec barely holds out long enough to remove his hand from the headboard to cup Magnus's cheek before he's whining into the kiss and emptying himself into the condom. He shifts a little and Magnus whines, so he pulls out slowly, removes the condom and ties it at the end and deposits it in the bin that he keeps by the door. He threw it and he was pretty sure if it didn't go in, it'd have been a little messy and a lot embarrassing, so he's pleased it  **did** go in. 

Laying down beside Magnus, Alec turns to look at him, smiling when he feels a hand on his hip. He moves his own to Magnus's neck and moves it to cup the back of it and pulls him in for a kiss. It's a lot softer than the others, slow and careful. Like they each feel the other might break or try to run away. Alec definitely won't. Magnus certainly won't. It's Alec who speaks, ending the silence and Magnus is glad for it. Because that mean that Alec is still happy afterwards, that they did that. He, admittedly, was a little worried. Not that he had to be, it seemed.

"So, does that make you my boyfriend?"


End file.
